Rare of the Region
by Umbria Tenebrae
Summary: 5 shape shifters of the region of Unova have found strong companionship at last. But they have also attracted a profound enemy. Will they be able to survive in Unova? Rated PG-13 for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Rare of the Region

5 shape shifters of the region of Unova have found their friends at last. But they have also attracted their enemies as well. I'm sorry if it sucks, but please do read it anyway. Rated PG-13 for mild language.

Prologue

5 years ago…

_ Only the three psirs of eyes hidden beneath the underbrush saw the two teens cross the gravel road. The eyes darted back and forth, before slinking back into the forest. Strongly built were the two children, but quiet and stealthy as well. In a glow of a light velvet, the larger of the two unlocked the door of one of the larger residences. It motioned for its companion to come, for the other had been peaking under shrubbery to find the intruders it sensed. With a swirl of cloaks, the two figures entered the house. Meanwhile, the three eyes reveiled themselves as three small pokemon, a jolteon, leafeon, and flareon. They stared at the swinging door with curious eyes, determined not to let this easy food source escape so easily. Then they changed their shapes, the leafeon became a short girl with blonde hair at maybe 13 years if age. The two others changed from their flareon and jolteon to two twin boys with darkened skin at about 14 years each. All three slunk into the now opened house, ready to catch the intruders. And although they didn't know it, the two mysterious creatures were inside the resisdence, not stealing but lying in wait for the followers. As the flareon turned the corner, a velvet orb shot out at him, illuminating the hall in which they all stood in. The two shadows were a boy and a girl of the same age, with the same dusting of grime and dirt. The five children broke into fighting with much blood and violence. Outside, in the small village, not a single pokemon chirped or called its name. All was silent, and still. Much too still. The explosion of light and debris broke that, as well as the whole village._

If it sucked, once again I am sorry if I wasted your time. Review plz!

Quote of the day

Courage, sacrifice, determination, commitment, toughness, heart, talent, guts. That's what little girls are made of! The heck with sugar and spice.

Bethany Hamilton


	2. Tissues make me sick

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own every single one of my OCs. *Hugs a plushie eevee*

_Italics- someone is thinking...something_

* * *

><p>Tissues Make Me Sick<p>

Present time

Trad POV

Sisters are the most annoying little creatures ever created by Arceus. Whether he intended for them to be a blessing or not, they are a curse in ultimate. Just today, my smaller sibling, Tene, sat next to me on the large sofa, poking me. And it was annoying just about everything in me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Poking you".

And so the said discussion ended. The other teammates, Linnaeus, Jaylin, and Calise passed by with looks of interest on their faces. And so I sat on the sofa for another two hours trying to meditate, being separated from the spirit world by Tene. If only the lord Arceus had invented a way to make young girls statues. Yet another three hours went by, and she continued to poke my arm in a monotonous manner, never seeming to tire. Eventually, like all people, I had enough.

"COULD YOU STOP THAT GOD DAMNED POKING!"

That seemed to work. She stopped poking me, and looks up with shining cocoa eyes. Crying eyes. It was too late when I realized what I had done. The little witch had set me up. She was the youngest of our clan, and often played on it. Especially with our leader, the soft-hearted Calise. Why not get your brother in trouble? Sometimes I wished that she would grow two years overnight.

Let's just say, this was one of those times.

Her eyes started swimming, as I basically spazzed out trying to appease her. "You want some candy? A movie ticket? Pokeball?" But she shook her head and a few tears crawled down her face. She curled into a ball. Stage 2. Now aren't I in trouble.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Tissues. A little slimmer of hope trickled into my mind. Reaching over to the table, I tried to get the box. Epic fail. Tene burst into a fit of giggles, before rolling tighter into her ball. Squirming, I finally got the box, rolled over, and did what would get my butt kicked later.

Reaching into the flower-covered box, I produced a nice old wad of the flimsy tissues, and stuffed it into her mouth. And just in time too. Something resembling a muffled shriek sounded off. Tene looked down at the wad inside her mouth, eyes glowing annoyingly.

The girl dashed off. Fricking dashed out of the room. Where else to than Calise's rooms. As if my day wasn't bad enough. Now Calise was gonna screw it even more.

The girl dashed off. Fricking dashed out of the room. Where else to than Calise's room

* * *

><p>Calise POV<p>

As if my day wasn't bad enough. Now Calise was gonna screw it even more.

My room is described as "beautiful, in touch with nature, sunny, happy". I love it there to all extents. So peaceful, especially during autumn with all the migrating birds resting in my tree.

Birds are apparently very frightened by my acquaintance. They all flocked out anywhere when she burst into my room, flames in her eyes. It was actually quite amusing.

Yes, though I am second youngest, maturity is my specialty. But dealing with siblings is not. No, it is not at all.

"Calise",the smaller girl attempted to wail. When I looked back at her, she was staring at a ball of tissues in her mouth like an idiot. While making a face, Tene removed the clump at threw it next to the tree. I glared at her, and she regained her senses.

"Trad cursed at me!" And what was I supposed to say to that? _Well, it's not **my** fault that your brother is a lousy cuss mouth. Go deal with it yourself._ That would've been a fail. An extremely **epic **fail. So I tryed to find a way around the punishment of the Espeon.

"Well, what did you do to make him curse," I said, closing my eyes in the process to call back the fleeing birds. "Did I have to do something to make him cuss?" _No,_ I said to my self,_ he just randomly decided to spout off at you. _I shook my head no. "But clearly you would not have interrupted me for something as little as that, correct?". That oughta throw her for a loop.

She gave a surprisingly adult-ish chuckle. "No, he stuffed tissue paper in my mou-," and she was cut off by a retching sound and a putrid sound.

Of **course** she decided to vomit in MY room. I guess the birds are never coming back.

* * *

><p>Quote of the day!<p>

"Recording your music is God's way of tell you that you suck"

-Bob Brozman


	3. More Issues than needed

Rare of the Region

Calise POV

Why get a gulpin to clean up vomit, which I personally find disgusting, when you can burn it?

Yeah, seemed like a great plan at first, but turned out to be the most tortuous plan ever.

So I had to ask Jaylin to get his brother Linnaeus from his room. Why not just barge in and order him to come? Because, unlike those talentless excuses for leaders, I respect my charges.

"Jaylin! Tell your brother to get his ass out here!"

"When the hell did you start cussing?"

"Just get him!"

Let me rephrase that: I respect my charges _except _for Jaylin. He just annoys me too much, even more than Tene, which is quite a feat by itself.

About after half an hour, Jaylin showed up to my quarters a rather pissed looking Linnaeus following him. I couldn't help but hear a slightly muttered, "Stopped my video game for this?" That little Flareon better be glad I didn't destroy those disks. They caused us enough problems for just his senseless blabbering about how so-and-so was totally gonna kick so-and-so's butt when he got back to playing.

Kinda hard to beat a clashing enemy when he's doing that.

But of course, Linnaeus' foul attitude changed when he smelt his problem of partially digested fried rice (Trad's specialty). "Oh my Arceus! What the world is that?" He looked like he was going to add to the vile on my floor. Jaylin was most likely trying to keep all his food down too.

But Linnaeus still burned it. Tene and Trad came in to watch the burning. Tene looked guilty, but not as much as Trad looked frightened. Linnaeus slapped him upside-down the head for, "making this mess in the first place". Trad later returned the slap for making his mess even worse.

Now, the vomit disintegrated about a minute after our flamethrower lit it on fire. No more chunks of carrots, no more soup of rice. But what about the horrible smell? Not a bit, as a matter of fact, I think it got worse.

And for an entire week, we were forced to do our normal activities with that stench floating around.

* * *

><p>Trad POV<p>

So you know about the Great Tissue Fiasco now, right? Good. You'll see why this day was so frigging screwed up because of it.

Normal day for the first hours. Tene and Jaylin were competing in a racing game, Calise was meditating, Linnaeus was being moody and I was guarding the base. And then I saw them. Malus and Luxaria. The Enemies of our team since the beginning.

************************************FLASHBACK***********************************

_We had been scouting the area for any trace of the Team Plasma, like all Unovians. But we weren't the only ones looking for these traitoress beings._

_I sensed the two signatures before the others saw them. Any psychic being can see others, whether they wish to or not._

"_This way! I sense their Pokémon!" When I lead the team towards the beings, I hadn't expected two utterly normal looking teens, about the same age of Jaylin and Linnaeus kneeling on the ground. But they looked awfully familiar._

_The girl, a green haired Caucasian with oddly red eyes asked, "Are you people shape shifters?" her voice was like that of a small child._

_Kind hearted Calise crouched down and responded, "Yes, we are shape shifters. I'm Calise. What's your name darling?" Of course, the baby voice was implied here. I thought she was gonna respond something shyly like a girl of her possible nature. But instead she and the other being, a boy that looked nearly identical to the girl, attacked us with psychic attacks. Psychic attacks that were beyond my area of expertise._

"_Good. We are too. Malus, I think we found ourselves some new rivals!" She had transformed into a Gardevoir, but one with bright red eyes, burning hotter than Linnaeus' flames. _

"_Yes indeed dear Luxaria, I think we have. But now we must go with this….new information", said apparently Malus. The swords on his elbows were extended unhappily. The female sighed unhappily, before giggling, "And we'll be back to pick up the adorable little blue eye!" and she made what was supposed a cute face._

_We turned to the only blue eyed one in our group. Jaylin's face held a look of pure horror and surprise. Calise recovered first, lunging at the pair. _

_She was thrown into a large tree in a flick of Malus' wrist._

_Jaylin and Linnaeus rushed to her side. Then, Malus and Luxaria teleported away._

_******************************END FLASHBACK****************************************_

I snapped back into reality. Malus and Luxaria were hiding about a half a mile away. It was the farthest any sort of psychic connection could reach, sensing and teleporting. The dummies must have thought it was one of the others out on patrol.

Then I saw the familiar shimmer of a psyche teleporting. Black out.

* * *

><p>Jaylin POV<p>

I was letting Tene beat me in the game. No way could she beat me if I was seriously trying. Same chance of a magikarp getting an audience with the Pokémon lord himself.

But then the girl just stopped pressing the buttons. I mean, come on! What did she want me to do? Stop altogether? Dumbass.

I sped ahead, and she crashed into a boulder. Served the spoiled brat what happened to freaks.

When, she got up, panic just exploding from her, I shut down the console. This had better be important. We were on level 60 and I didn't get to save.

I tried to follow, but the girl was literally sprinting to Lin's door. She threw it open, yelling, "They're here! We need protect Jaylin" and ran off. Linnaeus ran after her, and I followed those two.

About halfway to the main corrider, Tene spotted the two people we had been avoiding. And there was something that made her pale.

Calise was sprawled out on the ground next to them, not even breathing.

I was almost too focused on Calise to see Tene change to her poke-form and charge. But she yelled at us before she transformed: "Hide him!"

And Linnaeus ended up pushing me to the safe house, because I didn't want to lose my friends. I honestly didn't care how mushy that sounded.

Before I knew it, we were at the safe house entrance, which was in Calise's room. Let me just say even the high adrenaline couldn't block out the horrible smell of burnt vomit.

We both nearly choked trying not m=to make a sound. And when the trapdoor to the safe house stayed locked, I noticed Linnaeus slightly purge, only adding to the stink.

"Dearies! Please don't make me hunt you down!" the madwoman called out.

Looking for a place to hide, we scoured the room for other hiding spaces, and I found Calise's closet.

Linnaeus and I were forced to cram into the closet for an hour until Magnezone Police came to check out the ruckus. Not soon enough.

The whole time, we barfed into a trashcan and onto Calise's clothes, trying to not alert the psychics of our presence.

* * *

><p>Please! Give ME your reviews!<p>

Quote of the day:

WORMY! EMPTY TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE HIS SECRET!  
>I'm gonna tell you…but only if you promise to... ...tell everyone you know.<p>

-Spader,


End file.
